Modeling concepts are used for modeling various processes, such as business processes. Petri-Nets are a modeling concept that can be used to model processes. In some examples, even the simplest form of Petri-Nets (e.g., ordinary place/transition nets) provides a very expressive modeling concept. In some examples, extensions (e.g., inhibitor arcs, time, priorities) make Petri-Nets Turing complete.
The uptake of Petri-Net based simulations is low, because modeling industrial problems using Petri-Nets is not a trivial task. For examples, Petri-Nets do not provide support for constructing large models. Modeling a complete business process, for example, with several activities and associated resources (e.g., an enterprise-scale business process) becomes a complex, cumbersome task when using Petri-Nets. Model transformations have been introduced to address this problem.